


Pretty Little Bet

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Nobody expected this outfit to fit Dean, but he made sure it did.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pretty Little Bet

_This little piece goes here and there. Man do I look good in this._

Staring at himself in the mirror Dean turned to the side to examine himself more. Everything had fallen into place. He had no idea what this material was called, but it enveloped his body in a way that not even latex could yet still loose enough to flow majestically to the ground. For once his hair looked neat and kept, but only because it was being covered by a sheer fabric that when pushed back made it look like he had long hair. When it came to the white gloves on his hands Dean knew that he would have to take them out of their hiding spot as Seth had bought and stored them as back-up for when his black ones became too worn down. They didn't go up his arms like traditional satin gloves should, but they added that touch of originality to a look that is meant to be traditional.

This was made for him.

"Seriously? Aren't you taking this a bit too far?"

Brought out of his thoughts Dean glared and gave Seth a light shove to his chest.

"Shut up man. If I'm having to do this then I'm gonna do it right."

Dean returned his attention to the mirror in front of him. Yes, this gown was made just for him. He may not have a woman's body, but this dress showed off all the right places and gave each movement a sparkle from all the tiny crystals on it. Dean felt like he was floating on air with the way the gown and trail flowed effortlessly.

Seth eyed Dean with confusion. He never thought Dean would take a bet so seriously. After losing a round of Street Fighters he had suggested Dean dress-up in a wedding gown as a joke, but he should have known better than to doubt Dean's stubbornness when it came to upholding bets.

If Dean was going to dress like a bride then he was going to treat him like one. Forcing a smile to keep from laughing Seth bowed and held a hand out. Catching the added reflection in the mirror Dean turned around and stared at Seth.

"Is the bride-to-be ready for his arrangement?"

It took all of Seth's willpower to get that question out, but once he did the laughter couldn't be held back any longer. Dean followed that outburst with a strong punch to the shoulder as he sauntered his way to the door, but they were both smirking as Dean looked back at him.

"Jackass husband better hurry up or else I'm gonna take off without him."


End file.
